


Mistletoe

by movefastbreakthings



Series: 25 Days of Ficmas [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 05:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/movefastbreakthings/pseuds/movefastbreakthings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <img/>
</p><p> </p><p>Harry and Louis have their first kiss under the mistletoe!</p><p>Day 1 challenge for the 25 Days of Ficmas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> I advise listening to Kiss Me by Sixpence None The Richer while reading =] http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3YcNzHOBmk8
> 
> banner courtesy of [jeremy-ruiner.tumblr.com](http://jeremy-ruiner.tumblr.com/post/37244320044/im-sorry)

It’s one week after the finale of The X Factor and Liam’s throwing a Christmas get together for the boys. Louis texts Harry as soon as he gets Liam’s mass invitation text.  
  
 _LouBear (20:12:34): You’ll be my date then ? :)_  
  
 _Hazza (20:15:16): Of course .xx_  
  
Harry picks Louis up at 8 o’clock sharp the next evening and Louis giggles when he opens the door, “That’s a nice jumper you’ve got there.”  
  
The older boy covers his face slightly, cheeks turning pink as his giggling increases and Harry glances down at the jumble of reindeer, Christmas trees, snow flakes, and Santa hats on his festive jumper.  
  
“What?” Harry says, slightly bewildered,  
  
“Nothing, love,” Louis smiles, pulling at one of Harry’s curls playfully before rustling his hand through them, “Let’s go, yeah? Don’t want to be late!”  
  
Harry drives them to Liam’s flat and hurries around to the passenger side of the car to open Louis’ car door for him. Louis flicks Harry’s arm and mutters something about him being a dork but he’s blushing nonetheless.  
  
They arrive at Liam’s flat, a wreath with a red bow decorating the door. Louis knocks and Liam answers, flanked by Zayn, his arm loosely snaked around Liam’s waist. They all four exchange greetings and hugs and Harry asks about Niall although he’s not surprised to hear that he’s running a bit late…as usual for Niall.  
  
Zayn gives Liam a little glance after all the greeting is over with and squeezes his waist. The two walk a little further into the apartment gesturing for Louis and Harry to follow them. They stop abruptly at the doorway of their kitchen, forcing Harry and Louis to stop slightly behind them and Zayn turns expectantly to the two boys.  
  
“Well?” he says and Louis and Harry look at each other confusedly.  
  
“What are you-oh,” Harry says, finally glancing up at the ceiling and noticing the green sprig of mistletoe.  
  
He glances nervously at Louis and then at the floor and finally over to Liam and Zayn. The two boys have turned to face the kitchen instead of Louis and Harry but Harry looks at them just in time to see Liam glance over his shoulder and wink at him.  
  
Harry turns back to Louis whose eyes are bright. He bites his lip carefully and smiles at Harry, “So…”  
  
Harry leans in gently and presses his lips to Louis’s, adrenaline rushing through his veins. Louis’ lips are soft and warm and feel as if they were meant to fit with Harry’s. Harry moves his lips against Louis’ carefully and Louis responds by parting his lips. His tongue moves warmly along Harry’s lower lip and Harry opens his mouth, intertwining his own tongue with Louis’ for just a moment before Louis pulls away, leaving the younger boy with his eyes still closed, leaning forward slightly, wishing the kiss didn’t have to end.  
  
He opens his eyes carefully and looks at the floor, afraid to see Louis’ expression, before looking over at Liam and Zayn. Zayn’s mouth has fallen open and he’s gaping at the two boys.  
  
Liam is slightly more polite but his eyes are practically bulging out of his head when he stutters, “Maybe I should go grab you two some drinks. Zayn, come on.”  
  
He pulls Zayn into the kitchen and out of view of Louis and Harry, forcing Harry to finally look up at Louis. The older boy’s eyes are sparkling and he takes a step forward to slip his arms around Harry’s waist. Harry instinctively tilts his head so his forehead meets Louis’.  
  
“That…wasn’t a friend kiss, was it,” Harry says tentatively.  
  
Louis smiles and tilts his chin so his lips meet Harry’s once more, just for a moment.  
  
“Not if you agree to be my boyfriend.”  
  
Harry’s eyes pop open and he laughs giddily, picking Louis up and spinning him around the way he did when the boys found out they had gone through on X Factor.  
  
“Yes, yes, God, Lou, of course!”  
  
Louis giggles, pushing his face into Harry’s shoulder and tightening his hold around his neck. Harry lets him down and kisses him once more, savoring the taste of the older boy’s lips.  
  
Louis glances up at the mistletoe and back at Harry, “Happy Christmas, love.”  
  
Harry’s never been more grateful for a dumb holiday tradition than he is at that moment.  
  
“Happy Christmas.”


End file.
